


A Working Relationship

by AlexaLily



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Porn With Plot, Trans Yang Xiao Long, audition, ropeplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaLily/pseuds/AlexaLily
Summary: Yang wants to get into the adult entertainment industry and lands an audition with Belladonna Productions but what will happen when a workplace romance develops with a certain co-worker?





	1. Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is just setting things up but the next chapter gets very smutty very fast, I promise!

Yang rolled her bike into the first parking space she could find after sighting the Belladonna Productions building and turned the engine off. She took off her helmet and took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. Having a rumbling engine vibrate between her legs on the way here certainly hadn't helped her keep calm. She stowed her helmet and took one more deep breath before getting off the bike and heading inside.

She could feel the nervous excitement in the pit of her stomach. She had called ahead a few days earlier to arrange an interview with Belladonna Productions and they, somewhat surprisingly, had agreed to see her. She hadn't actually done any work in the adult industry before but apparently her significant number of thirsty social media fans had been enough for them to at least want to talk to her.

Belladonna Productions had become one of the biggest players in Remnant's adult entertainment industry in only the few short years it had been around. The founder, Blake Belladonna, had started the company after quickly rising to prominence in the industry as a promising newcomer. When people asked her why she started it, she told them that she had always wanted her name on the side of a building. Even though her name was only technically on the sign _in front of_ the building, that was close enough for her.

The exterior of the building was very unassuming. If you didn't already know what the company did then you'd never suspect what was going on in the filming studios deeper inside. The lobby was similarly plain-looking: it had a single large desk in the center with a receptionist sitting behind it, currently on the phone with someone, and some basic furniture for anyone who might need to wait. A few chairs, a coffee table with magazines, and some potted plants were scattered around the area. Along one wall was a trophy case that if you didn't go up to it and read what the awards were actually _for_ then you could imagine them being for just about anything that a business might win.

"One moment please." The receptionist softly said into the phone and then looked up at Yang. "How may I help you?"

"Uhh, hey, I'm Yang Xiao Long and I'm here for an interview?" Yang's voice involuntarily sounded a bit questioning, as if she wasn't sure she wasn't supposed to be here even though she absolutely knew she was.

"Oh, fantastic. Take a seat and I'll let you know when they're ready for you." She motioned with her free hand towards a few simple chairs along a wall.

"Okay, thank you." Yang said with a smile and then sat down. She pulled her scroll out of her pocket and started to browse the numerous notifications on her various social media apps. Her rise to internet-fame had taken her completely by surprise. She had started posting selfies after workouts just to try and showoff the body that she was so proud of. As it turns out, there was quite an audience for that and they had found her and turned into quite a rabid fanbase. Over time, she had started to wear some more revealing outfits. She loved to tease her fans and they loved her for it. She smirked and decided that it was time for a bit more teasing. She held the scroll up and took a quick selfie. She spread her leather jacket, pulled her v-neck shirt as low as it would go to reveal as much cleavage as possible, and winked at her scroll as she snapped the picture. ' _Got a big interview coming up. Do you think I'm dressed for_ _success?'_ she added as a caption and posted the picture. She had made sure that the picture didn't have anything that could let people identify where she was or what she might be interviewing for and smirked as she imagined all the wild speculation that was going to be going on in her replies. After a few minutes, the receptionist spoke up again.

"Okay Miss Xiao Long, they're ready for you now, if you'll just follow me." She stood up from behind the desk and motioned down a hallway. Yang quickly jumped up from her seat and followed the woman down the hallway which had the first hints that the building was occupied by a pornography company. Spaced out on the walls of the hall were various pictures of performers that had worked with Belladonna Productions in the past. The pictures were all suggestive and risque but none of them pushed past that into anything particularly lewd. The receptionist eventually stopped at one of the doors, opened it and spoke to the people inside.

"Miss Yang Xiao Long is here for her interview." Without waiting for a reply, she looked at Yang and held the door open for her. Once she walked through the doorway, the woman closed the door and returned to her spot in the lobby.

The room was, as it turned out, the office of none other than Blake Belladonna who was sat behind her large wooden desk. When she had scheduled the interview, she didn't imagine that she would even see Blake, much less be interviewed by her. There was a second woman, who was very fashionably dressed, lounged across a small leather couch along one wall of the room. Yang didn't recognize her as on-screen talent but she assumed if she was here for the interview she was probably someone on the business side of the company.

"Hey there Yang, have a seat. I'm Blake Belladonna and this is Coco Adel, our head director."

"Wow, you guys have a director just for head?" Yang joked. Even though she couldn't see Coco's eyes behind her stylish shades, she could tell that the woman didn't appreciate the joke much and was almost surely rolling her eyes at Yang. Blake, however, seemed to like the joke at least a little as she lightly chuckled. Yang took a seat in a chair in front of the desk and felt a twang of regret as she realized that maybe she shouldn't make jokes about the people who were interviewing her for a job she really wanted to get.

"Well, shall we get down to business?" Coco suggested. She looked over at Blake and gave her a look that made it clear that she wasn't asking.

"Right, well, first off we should probably address the elephant in the room. You don't have any professional, or even amateur, adult entertainment experience. Usually we only work with talent that has at least some experience but I think it should be obvious that by even having this interview we may be willing to make an exception." Yang was surprised by how Blake immediately slid into professional business talk. She was too used to seeing the faunus doing on-screen work so seeing her in this totally different mode temporarily threw her for a loop.

"Well, ah-" Yang let out a nervous laugh as she searched for words. "I am a pretty fast learner. And I've watched plenty of your work so I like to think I may have at least some idea of how to do it." Blake and Coco looked at each other, both with a knowing smirk on their faces.

"Trust me when I say that seeing and doing are two _very_ different things." Blake said.

"I will say though: I was looking through your Insta and it seems you have a pretty good eye for photography. Your pictures look great. If you don't cut it on-camera I might be able to put you to use behind it." Coco interjected. Yang was thankful for the compliment. She had expected to feel a bit out of depth during this but not to this degree and not right off the bat.

"Right, your Insta. I've been following it for a while and your post-workout pics are great. You've got quite a thirsty fanbase that you really know how to tease. You don't quite give them what they want but you get damn close to it and keep them coming back for more. And you really come across as quite a thot." The last comment caught Yang off-guard and she barely stifled a laugh. "I mean that as a compliment, of course. That's a good thing in this business."

"So, was there any particular flavor of porn you wanted to be in? Any kinks that you're an expert in?" Coco abruptly changed the subject.

"Oh, well, uh... I'm pretty good at fucking girls." Yang said with a grin. Blake and Coco exchanged glances again and both grinned but clearly for a different reason than Yang. Yang was proud of her declaration but the pair of them had heard it plenty of times before.

"We all are, darling." Coco said with a smirk.

"So, I assume that means you'd prefer to work with women? Would you be willing to work with men as well or would that be a no-go for you?" Blake asked.

"Oh, I'm fine with men. I do prefer women but I'll gladly work with men as well."

"Are there any particular men you'd like to work with?" Coco inquired.

"Hmmm, anyone with a big dick. Or a tight ass." Yang grinned. "Preferably, both." Blake and Coco both smiled and laughed at Yang's response but Blake was quick to get back to business.

"So, what about fetishes? Anything you definitely want to avoid?"

"Oh, nothing really. I'm down to try anything once." Yang grinned. She had tried all sorts of things with her previous partners and was excited at the idea of what sorts of things these women could put her through. Blake and Coco exchanged knowing looks, neither of them looked as entertained by the answer as Yang had hoped they might. Coco spoke up first.

"While we appreciate and understand that sort of willingness, it's important for you to be able to draw a hard line somewhere. We don't want to book you for something and then have to cancel a shoot or stop in the middle of one. It's mostly important for your health as a performer but it's also important for us as a business." she explained.

"If you need some time to think about it then we can just keep it simple at first and worry about pushing your limits later." Blake said. Coco gave Blake a curious glance. _She sounds like she's already decided to hire her._ she thought.

"Now, the next thing we need to talk about might seem a bit awkward but it's important for this job." Blake continued. "So, you are trans, correct?"

"Yes, I am." Yang confirmed.

"To be clear, that isn't a problem for us, we've worked with plenty of trans models in the past. It's just that you don't seem to have ever posted and nudes and, well, in this business before we could potentially schedule you for any shoots it's important for us to know what you're, uh..." Coco paused and glanced over at Blake as she looked for the right words.

"What you're _equipped_ with." Blake finished the questions for Coco.

"Oh, yeah, no, I understand. So, yeah, I do have a cock. Do you... want to see it now?" Yang shifted in her seat and tried to hide her smirk. It was pretty clear to Blake and Coco that she was looking to show off. Blake opened her mouth to speak but Coco cut her off before she could say anything.

"It's okay. This'll be one of the few times when we _won't_ be asking you to take your clothes off." Coco chuckled. Blake shot her a look; she had been excited by the idea of finally seeing Yang naked.

"Well, fine." Blake huffed. "Are you free tomorrow, Yang? How about you come back in then and you and I can do a... sort-of test shoot. We'll make sure you're comfortable on camera and that you can perform up to the standards of Belladonna Productions." The offer caught Yang completely off guard. Not only were they willing to give her a chance, she was going to do a shoot with _the_ Blake Belladonna? She thought for a moment that she might have been in a dream but she quickly shook it off and responded.

"Oh god, yeah, of course I'm free! That sounds great!"

"Fantastic." Blake stood up and held her hand out for Yang. "So we'll see you around 10 tomorrow morning, then?" Yang stood up and eagerly shook Blake's hand.

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Oh and a word of advice: don't masturbate tonight, okay? Save it for tomorrow." Blake said with a wink. Blake finally broke through Yang's confidence and made the blonde blush.

"It was nice to meet you, Yang." Coco stood up and interrupted the moment. Blake made a pouty face at Coco but she didn't acknowledge the faunus at all.

"You too, Coco. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Yang smiled and made her exit. As soon as the door closed behind her, Coco looked over at Blake.

"Even for you, that's pretty unorthodox. You just want to fuck her, don't you?" she said.

"Wh- I- Coco!"

"I mean, I get it, she's really hot. But it is kind of an irresponsible way to run a business."

"It's not that." Coco gave Blake an incredulous look. "Okay it's not _only_ that. I think she could be really good at this. And plus she already has a big following on social media so anything with her would probably be a hit anyway."

"Yeah, okay." Coco chuckled. "You're just in heat." She turned towards the door, gave Blake a wave, and made her own exit. Blake wanted to say something but she couldn't deny that Coco was right.

 

* * *

 

Yang's heart raced on her short walk back down the hall, out the lobby, and to her bike. It all seemed so surreal. Leading up to this interview, she had been telling herself to be confident but she had never truly convinced herself that this would end in anything other than rejection, so to have some kind of audition shoot with her porn idol was a result beyond her wildest dreams. She could barely focus on the ride back to her apartment, her mind constantly thinking about tomorrow's shoot. Luckily, she had ridden around enough that she was basically able to go into a kind of auto-pilot mode to get back home safely.

That evening, she had trouble getting to sleep. Under most circumstances, Yang would jerk off and that would be enough to help her get to sleep. Her hand practically moved on its own and crept down into the simple black boy shorts she wore to bed and started to stroke herself. It took her a moment but she snapped out of it and pulled her hand away, remembering Blake's advice. If anything, she had just made it more difficult to get to sleep. At first she was just excited but now she was excited and rock hard. She rolled over onto her side and did her best to think of anything except Blake.


	2. The First Shoot

Yang took a deep breath and checked herself in the mirror one more time. When she had arrived at the Belladonna Production studios that morning, Coco had lead her to a dressing room and given her an outfit to change into. The clothes were a bit more conservative than she had been expecting: a simple black pencil skirt, a white button-up blouse, stockings, and plain black heels. She saw Blake's reflection in the mirror just a moment before the faunus knocked on the door frame. Blake was wearing a full outfit of black latex clothes including thigh-high boots, hotpants, long gloves, and a bikini top. Yang was certain she had seen Blake wearing an outfit at least similar to this one - or maybe this exact one - before but it still made her excitement levels practically double.

"Hey you. Feeling nervous?" Yang _was_ feeling nervous but Blake's sweet smile and soft tone made her feel at least a little bit more at ease.

"Nah, not at all. Plenty excited, though." Yang tried to give her usual confident smirk but Blake could see through her. Blake came into the small dressing room and stood behind Yang. She put her hands on Yang's hips and rested her chin on Yang's shoulder so that they could look at each other in the mirror.

"Did you take my advice about last night?" Blake punctuated her question with a wink. Yang grinned and chuckled.

"Yeah, I did. It was hard- uh, err, tough. Well, and also hard." Blake laughed and then nuzzled against the side of Yang's neck and gave a small bite to her earlobe. They quietly held onto that moment and when Yang used the mirror to look into Blake's eyes she felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn't some innocent schoolgirl anymore, she knew what it meant. Yang started to feel her cheeks redden with blush but was quickly snapped out of it by Blake's voice.

"So did Coco tell you the plan for the shoot?" Blake let go Yang's hips and sat down on the one chair in the small dressing room. She crossed one leg over the other and exuded such a powerful presence that it practically made Yang melt right there. Yang turned away from the mirror and leaned against the wall so she could face Blake without having to worry about her knees feeling weak.

"Ah, no. She gave me the clothes and put me in here but then she had to run off to set stuff up. She said something about her camera not working right? She said you'd explain the shoot to me."

"Ok well, since it's your first time we aren't planning anything too wild. We were thinking of starting off with a little sort-of interview. I'll ask you a couple things so that if this goes well we can maybe use this shoot to introduce you to our audience."

"Okay" Yang smiled at the idea. She felt so close to the job she so dearly wanted. Her nervousness started to be overridden by her excitement.

"It'll be really simple, so don't worry about that part. After that, we'll get you naked and really get down to business. You don't mind being a sub, right?"

"No, not at all. I prefer it, actually." Yang had a big grin on her face. The reason she was such a big fan of Blake's work was that she was almost exclusively a dom and every movie of hers that Yang watched she imagined herself being used by Blake.

"Okay, excellent. And how are you with ropes and being tied up?" Blake had a smirk on her face, clearly excited about her plan.

"I've only done it a few times but the idea of you tying me up and playing with me is making me hard so I'm definitely up for it."

"Awesome. I've got an idea that'll be a lot of fun for us both. Just in case though, what do you want your safeword to be?"

"Delicatessen." Yang said quickly and confidently. Blake was surprised at her choice of word which worked well since hearing that again would definitely break her out of whatever horny mode she was in during the shoot.

"Well, one last thing. How are you with following orders and getting punished if you don't? You okay with that too?"

"Oh, absolutely." The two continued to talk for a little while longer about nothing in particular until the rabbit faunus secretary that Yang had met the day before poked her head into the dressing room.

"Hey you two, Coco was having some camera troubles but she's got it all sorted out and is ready for you now." she gave them a sweet smile. Blake stood up and put a hand out to Yang.

"Well then, shall we?" Yang smiled and took Blake's hand and followed her down the hall to one of the studios.

"Good luck Yang! And remember to have fun!" the secretary said as Yang passed by her.

 

* * *

 

Coco had set the studio up to be mostly empty except for a single wooden chair which she had Yang sit down in. Yang started to fidget nervously as she watched Coco adjust the lights and check how she looked in the camera. Blake was sitting on a stool off to the side of the camera, casually browsing something on her scroll.

"Okay Yang, are you ready?" Coco finally finished making adjustments and had taken her position behind the camera.

"Yes ma'am." Yang did her best to sound enthusiastic and not at all nervous, to mixed success.

"Alright. And you don't have to call me ma'am, that's her thing." Coco gestured at Blake. Blake shot Coco a glance of faux-anger and Yang couldn't help but let out a small giggle at them both. "Here we go. Camera rolling. Five, four, three..." she held up two fingers and then one finger and then pointed at Yang to finish off the countdown. Yang adjusted her posture, sat up nice and straight, and gave the camera her best sweet smile.

"Good morning Miss... Yang... Xiao Long? Is that right?" Blake said from her position off-camera.

"Yes." Yang's heart rate shot up when she answered. This was _it_. She was really _doing it_.

"Okay, well, thank you for coming in for this interview today. We'll just start off with some basics here to break the ice. How old are you?" Blake kept her tone calm and even as she asked the questions.

Yang paused for a moment as she realized she wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer truthfully or not. Would people even believe her if she said she was 18 or 19? Her mouth hung open for a second but once she saw both Coco and Blake staring at her she decided to just give real answers. "I'm twenty-six."

"And where are you from?"

"Patch, originally. I moved here, to Vale, a few years ago."

"Oh, so did you attend Signal Academy, then?"

"For a while, yeah. Eventually I transferred to Beacon and finished up my last few years there."

"Okay, well, I think that wraps up the first phase of the interview. Now if you could just stand up please?" Yang did as she was told while Blake walked into frame and walked around the blonde once, inspecting her.

"Um-" Before Yang could say anything, Blake grabbed onto Yang's shirt and pulled it open with enough force to pop the buttons off which caused Yang to gasp and stifle a laugh. "Miss Belladonna, I-"

"You'll be calling my Mistress from now on." Blake commanded.

"Oh, uh, y-yes Mistress." Yang couldn't hide the massive excited grin on her face. Blake ran a finger along the edge of Yang's black bra, admiring the lace details along the cups.

"This is cute. It's too bad it isn't going to be on you much longer." Blake slid the straps off of Yang's shoulders and reached a hand behind Yang's back and deftly undid the clasp. "These are cute too." she commented as she pulled the bra off of Yang completely to reveal the blonde's round breasts.

"Thank you, Blake." Yang smiled and blushed. Blake quickly pinched one of Yang's nipples _hard_ which elicited a small yelp from Yang.

"Excuse you? What did you call me?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Mistress."

"That's more like it." Blake circled around Yang again; her gaze like a hungry predator as it stalked its prey. Yang turned her head to watch Blake but she was soon commanded otherwise with a short " _Eyes forward_." which she silently obeyed. Blake placed her hand on the small of Yang's back and sent a shiver up the woman's spine. Her hand moved down to the waist of the skirt and tugged at the zipper.

"Did you wear something cute underneath here, too?" Blake said with a grin as she toyed with the zipper on Yang's skirt. Before Yang could answer, Blake unzipped the skirt, pulled it down, and revealed Yang's black boyshorts underneath. Blake gasped and cooed at what she saw. "I love to unwrap a new toy. It looks like I'm going to have _a lot_ of fun with this one." She ran a hand over Yang's bulge and felt the hard cock beneath the thin layer of fabric which elicited a small, but excited, moan from Yang. Blake slipped a finger into the elastic waistband of Yang's panties and pulled them down just enough to reveal a neatly trimmed patch of blonde pubes. She looked up and grinned at the blonde and quickly pulled the panties down to Yang's knees. She put a hand on the center of Yang's chest and gently pushed her back. "Sit." she commanded.

As soon as Yang sat back down on the chair, Blake straddled her and draped her arms across the blonde's shoulders. Blake started off hungrily kissing Yang's lips but she quickly moved down to her neck. She was careful not to bite too hard - she had forgotten to ask if Yang would be okay with her leaving marks or not - but she still wanted to convey her current ownership of the other woman and this was one of her favorite methods to do so.

The faunus didn't leave her hands at rest, though. They started on Yang's hips and slowly felt their way up to her breasts. At first she just lightly pressed on Yang's nipples but soon changed to gently pinch them. Yang let out a little whining moan and Blake felt the reverberations as she was pressed against her throat. The sensation just made her want to tease Yang even more than she already had. She released the nipples from her grip and instead grabbed Yang's breasts in her hands and squeezed and massaged them. Yang tilted her head back and let out a small chuckle.

"Does Mistress like my tits?" Blake stopped what she was doing and placed one hand firmly around Yang's neck. She was careful not to _actually_ choke her but she made sure to hold her such that Yang couldn't avoid making eye contact.

"You only speak when spoken too, fucktoy." she said authoritatively. She punctuated the statement with a hard pinch of one of Yang's nipples.

"Y-yes Mistress." The hand around her neck had caught her by surprise but Blake's show of force and total control only excited her more. Blake held Yang in place and locked eyes with her for a moment longer before she released her and moved her hands back down Yang's body.

Blake put her hands onto Yang's thighs and slid herself back slightly. They both simultaneously looked down at Yang's erect cock and then up at each other. Yang gave Blake and eager grin and she returned with a devilish one. Blake put one hand around Yang's shaft and gave it a very gentle squeeze while her thumb teased the tip of her cock. Yang let out a moan and wiggled her hips a bit out of excitement. Yang tried to grab onto Blake's thighs but the faunus quickly grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her arms away.

"I play with my toys. _Not_ the other way around. Do you understand me?" Blake leaned in close to Yang's face as she spoke.

"Yes Mistress. I'll keep my hands to myself." Yang wanted to put her hands all over Blake and feel every inch of her but she knew that if she obeyed then her Mistress would reward her later and that would make the denial worth it.

"Good girl. You're very good at following orders so far. I like that in a plaything." Blake released her wrists and moved back to Yang's cock. She gave a few agonizingly slow strokes with one hand while the other felt Yang's balls. Yang's hands moved instinctively to try and grab Blake some more but she stopped herself before they actually made contact as she remembered her orders.

"Here, let me make this easier for you." Blake said with a grin. She stood up off of Yang's lap and instead knelt down in front of her. She pushed Yang's legs apart and gave her hard cock a few more strokes. "If you need to keep your hands busy, you have permission to play with your tits."

"T-thank you Mistress" Even after only a few gentle strokes from Blake, Yang was already practically gasping between words. She had to remind herself to keep calm so that she wouldn't accidentally orgasm too quickly. Yang used both her hands to start kneading at her breasts. She didn't find it particularly pleasurable but it was the thing she had seen lots of people do in porn before so she figured she should try it as well. She changed her mind pretty quickly though and instead started to pinch and pull at her nipples. She already knew what she liked and decided to give the viewers a more genuine on-screen performance. She tilted her head back and let out a small groan. Between her nipple play and Blake's stroking, she was more than enjoying herself already. Blake gave Yang's cock a tight squeeze to get her attention.

"Well? Aren't you glad that your mistress allowed you to do that?"

"Y-yes, of course!" Yang stuttered out. "Thank you so much Mistress!"

Blake grinned and let out a small laugh that bordered on menacing. Yang didn't quite notice the tone to Blake's laugh because she was too distracted by the faunus giving the tip of her cock the daintiest of licks. Yang whined and squirmed a bit at the small bit of contact. Blake gave the cock another taste as she licked up the precum that was already starting to leak out of Yang's tip.

"You're delicious. Did you know that?" Blake smirked as she spoke. Yang simple gave another whine and a wiggle in response which elicited another sinister giggle from the faunus. She gave Yang a couple more agonizingly slow strokes and then held her cock still and then pursed her lips and blew on Yang's frenulum to tease one of her most sensitive spots. Yang let out a much louder moan and writhed in her seat.

"Stop wiggling around so much." Blake ordered. Yang only gave a moan in response. "Are you even listening to me?" Blake reached up and gave one of Yang's nipples a hard pinch again which drew a yelp out of the blonde.

"Yes Mistress, I'm sorry Mistress." Yang quickly blurted out

"Well then listen to me and stop moving. I'm _trying_ to play with my new toy." Blake's stern tone by itself was enough of a turn on for Yang but hearing her refer to her as just an object - as just a toy to be played with - really drove her wild.

"Yes Mistress, I'll try." Yang swallowed hard. She really was having trouble keeping still, Blake's ability to give a teasing handjob was far better than anyone Yang had ever been with before.

"Don't _try_ , just _do it_." Blake gave both of Yang's nipples another hard pinch and pull to drive home her point.

Blake leaned up over Yang's cock and spit on the head and held her cock with one hand on the base as she watched her saliva slowly begin to make its way down the shaft. She waited for it to spread itself down some before gripping the shaft again and slowly stroking to finish getting the toy nice and slick. Yang kept her mouth shut and moaned through her teeth as she did her best to obey her mistress and keep still. She tensed up all the muscles in her legs in an attempt to sit still but she wasn't able to remain as motionless as she had hoped. Blake gave Yang a few more quick strokes and watched as the blonde seemed to be completely incapable of sitting still for more than a few moments at a time.

"Fine." Blake gave an exaggerated sigh and released Yang's cock. "If you can't follow my orders, I'll _make_ you follow them."

"I'm so sorry Mistress, I'm trying but it's so haaaard." Blake ignored Yang's pleading and walked off-camera to a small table that had a mix of sex toys and camera equipment on it.

"Oooohh Mistress..." Yang whined as she wriggled around in her seat some more. The break was actually a welcome respite for Yang - if Blake had kept going then she would probably would have cum soon. Blake came back on-camera holding a coiled rope.

"Do you know what this is? This is for bad girls who don't follow instructions." Blake playfully slapped one end of the rope against Yang's breasts. Without waiting for a response, Blake knelt down in front of Yang and used the rope to tie her ankles to the legs of the chair. She was careful to not tie the rope _too_ tight but made sure that it was tight enough so that Yang couldn't move too much. Blake stood up and pondered for a moment if that would be enough or if she needed to do a bit more. Yang bit her lip and looked up at her Mistress and gave her the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could manage.

"What? Oh, are you _really_ sorry now? Or maybe you actually like this?" Blake straddled Yang's lap and tapped one of the woman's biceps. "Ugh, breaking in new playthings is so much work sometimes." she muttered to herself as she moved. 

"Arms up." she curtly ordered. Yang obeyed and Blake positioned Yang's arms behind her head so that she could tie her wrists together. She led the rope down and under the chair and tied it to the rope that held Yang's ankles in place, which effectively hogtied Yang to the chair.

"Now then." Blake stood up and admired her work for a moment. "Are you going to be a good girl now and stop wiggling so much?" Blake gave Yang an expectant stare. It wasn't a question, it was a _demand_.

"Yes Mistress, I'll be good." Yang's smile practically couldn't get any bigger.

"You fucking better be." Blake gave Yang's cock a playful slap as she knelt back down and got in position again.

Blake spat on Yang's cock again and spread the saliva around to make sure her cock was nice and slick before she began properly stroking again. For the first few strokes, she kept her hand somewhat loose and slow to tease her toy as much as possible but she quickly decided to be a bit more aggressive and tightened her grip. The increased pressure made Yang want to squirm and while the restraints didn't _actually_ stop her from moving completely they were a firm reminder to her of the rules she had to obey.

Blake decided that Yang's balls had gone sorely unappreciated so far and decided to change that, so while one hand kept up the stroking she used the other to push Yang's legs wide apart and then take hold of her balls and begin to gently massage them. Blake didn't even need to watch her hands move. Instead, she looked up at Yang's face and watched as her face twisted between pure pleasure and tired determination to obey her mistress. She loved every second of it, every little movement of Yang's pretty face, and of every little twitch of the blonde's hips that she was unable to withhold. _This_ was the part of her job that she enjoyed the most.

Blake loosened her grip on Yang's cock a bit so that she could start stroking faster. She paused the stroking for just a moment as she spat on the head and spread it around again but this time she made sure to rub the head of Yang's cock extra hard to tease the blonde just a bit more. When she got back to stroking, she moved her head down and placed some gentle kisses on Yang's balls before licking them. She took both of Yang's balls in her mouth and bit down ever so slightly and pulled her head back to tug at Yang's crotch some.

"M-Mistress..." Yang squeaked. Blake opened wide to free Yang's balls and then looked up at her plaything.

"Hmm? Oh, is my toy ready to cum?" Blake slightly slowed down her strokes to give Yang a chance to respond.

"Y-yes Mistress I am... please please please, may I please cum now?" Yang pleaded.

"Hmmm...." Blake kept stroking while she thought about it. "Well, I suppose you've been such a good toy for me. I'm going to countdown from five and then you're allowed to cum, okay? Don't you dare cum any sooner than that though, alright?"

"Yes Mistress" Yang wanted to say more but she struggled to hold back her orgasm at this point.

"Five... four..." Blake squeezed Yang's cock harder and kept up the pace of the stroking. "Three... two..." Each pause between number was longer than the last.

"Mistreeeesssss" Yang let out a whining moan while she tilted her head back.

"Hmmm? Oh, you made me lose my place." Blake smirked and Yang let out another whine. "Where was I?" She opened her hand for a moment and spat on Yang's cock again.

"Four... three... two....." Each pause felt like an eternity to Yang but she managed to hold on.

"Look at me." Blake ordered. Yang tilted her head back down and locked eyes with Blake. The faunus had a huge grin on her face, clearly excited to see Yang orgasm.

"One.... _cum_." Blake sped up the stroking as she allowed her toy to explode. Yang's cock throbbed with pleasure and she let out a guttural moan as the first rope of cum launched out of her cock and landed all across her own chest. Her legs began to quiver as more cum shot out and she covered herself in her own hot, creamy load. Yang struggled against the rope restraints as waves of pleasure crashed over her entire body.

"Oooohhh, what a good girl." Blake praised her while she stroked. She felt Yang's cock pulsate with each bit of cum that splattered out. Blake put a hand on Yang's abs and felt her muscles undulate along to the blonde's quickened breathing and gasping.

"Every last drop. I want every little bit you've got." Blake kissed the head of Yang's cock between the last few spurts of cum. She slowed down her stroking as she felt the last couple twitches of pleasure shake out of Yang's cock. Blake placed a few kisses on each of Yang's balls and one final kiss on the head of her cock.

Blake stood up, straddled Yang, and sat down on the blonde's lap. She draped her arms across Yang's shoulders and ran her hands through the blonde's lucious locks. She pulled Yang in close and kissed her gently at first but quickly got more passionate with each press of her lips. She pushed her tongue into Yang's mouth and enjoyed the delicious taste of the blonde. Blake could tell that Yang was still in a bit of an orgasm-induced haze and pulled back to let her catch her breath.

"I had so much fun with my new toy. I'll have to play with you again soon." Blake placed one more quick peck on Yang's lips and gave her a little wink.

"How did I do?" Yang asked between breaths. "Do I get the job?" The remark actually caught Blake a bit off guard as she was surprised that Yang remembered the thin premise of the shoot.

"Oh, you're _definitely_ hired." Blake said with a giggle.

"Cut!" yelled Coco. "Good job you two." She turned her attention to the camera as she pressed a few buttons and started to check that the recording was fine. When she looked back up at the pair, they had gone back to making out quite passionately. Coco rolled her eyes and grinned but decided to let them keep going for a while as she started to pack up her equipment. The kissing was eventually interrupted by something very cold and wet on Blake's shoulder. It was Coco, who had poked her with a cold bottle of water.

"Here, you looked thirsty." Coco said with a grin. "Now come on, get cleaned up. It's barely noon, we still have work to do today." Blake giggled and took the bottle from Coco. She opened it up and took a quick sip and then held the bottle against Yang's lips and let her drink from it.

"Thank you Mistress." Yang said after she finished several big gulps of water.

"The camera's off, you don't have to call me Mistress now." Blake said with a laugh.

"I know... but I like it." She gave Blake the sweetest smile she could. Blake just let out a small laugh and gave Yang one more deep and passionate kiss.

"I guess I should untie you now, huh?" Blake placed the cold water bottle on the chair between Yang's legs and pushed it right up against the woman's softening cock. The gasp that Yang let out made Blake giggle at her own teasing. She reached behind the blonde and untied her hands first before getting down in front of her and untying the ropes that held her ankles in place. Blake stayed knelt down in front of Yang and put her hands on Yang's thighs, gently brushing the soft skin of her legs.

"I think that went pretty well. How did you like it?" she asked. Yang let out a small laugh before she responded.

"You're... incredible."

"I should be saying that about you. Just look at this mess you made." Blake ran a finger through the warm cum the was splattered across Yang's abs. She stood up and offered a hand out to Yang.

"Now come on, let's get you cleaned up." Yang was slow to move at first but eventually grasped Blake's hand and let the faunus lead her back to the dressing room.

 

* * *

 

"Well? What do you think?" Blake leaned back in the chair of her office and looked over at her business partner and waited for a response.

"Not bad for a first-timer." Coco was, once again, lounged across the small couch in Blake's office. "She's got some rough edges but I'm sure you'll smooth those over with her." Blake picked up her scroll and scrolled through her contacts down to Yang but paused.

"Do you think it's too soon to schedule another shoot with her?" Coco rolled her eyes at Blake's very eager question.

"At least give her a couple days to rest. I think you really wore her out this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to finish!! I've had it at like 95% done for nearly three weeks now and finally got around to finishing it. Hopefully it was worth the wait, let me know what you think! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

Yang placed her hand on the smooth doorknob and waited for the sign from Coco. The set of Belladonna Productions had been rearranged to resemble a bedroom: three walls (one of which had the door that Yang stood behind), a bed in the center of the 'room', and in one of the corners with the non-existent fourth wall a television sat on a small table. It wasn't much but it was enough for what they needed for this scene.

"Action!" Coco called out. Yang took a breath to try and calm her excitement down somewhat but it was a futile effort. She loved the rush she felt every time they started filming and this time was no different. She twisted the fake doorknob and opened the fake door. She did her best to only peek in around the door frame and tried to act a bit shy, as if she wasn't supposed to be there.

"What do you want." Blake called out plainly. She had laid down on her stomach across the bed and faced the television. She had dressed rather simply for this role, this time wearing a white polo shirt, a black skirt, and some black knee-high socks. She had a controller in her hand and was playing a racing game of some kind. Yang preferred fighting games so she wasn't familiar with Blake's choice of game but whatever it was, she seemed to actually be pretty alright at it judging from the various lights and sounds coming from the screen.

"Ah, hey, sweetie." Yang said meekly as she crept into the room and closed the door behind her. She climbed up onto the bed on all fours and started moving overtop of Blake. "I was hoping we could just spend some time together, y'know?" She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Blake's shoulder but the faunus shrugged her away.

"I'm busy." Blake retorted. She remained almost entirely focused on the game.

"Aww, but it's been so long since we... _y'know_ " Yang tried for another kiss, this time on Blake's neck, but she was shrugged off again.

"Ugh, you're _so_ horny. I swear, sex is the only thing you ever think about."

"No, I think about how much I love you a lot." Yang couldn't help but grin. They had roughly planned out this conversation before they started filming and she was particularly proud that she had come up with that exchange herself.

" _Fine_." Blake quickly reached back and pulled her skirt up a bit from where it naturally sat at about the middle of her thighs to just below her ass. Her hand zipped back to her controller just as quickly as it had left it. "But you better not mess me up, I'm winning."

Yang's face lit up with a big smile. "Thank you so much!" she said as she moved down and squeezed her face between Blake's thighs. She reached her tongue out to start teasing Blake but instead got a mouthful of simple cotton panties that she quickly pulled down out of the way. Blake wasn't being particularly cooperative - that was the whole point of the scene, after all - so Yang was only able to slide the panties down to mid-thigh but that was enough room for her to do her job. She moved back in and got a quick taste of Blake's sweet lips before the faunus called out to her again.

"I don't have time for foreplay, just stick your dick in me already." She immediately swore under her breath: having to instruct Yang made her take a bad line through a corner and lose a position in her race.

Yang sat up straight and grinned. She pulled off her orange v-neck shirt and tossed it aside before unbuckling her tight jeans. She had really been looking forward to working with Blake again and so her cock was hard as a rock and had been uncomfortably confined by the thin layer of denim, so even the slightest release of pressure from the clothing felt like a blessing. She pushed her jeans and boyshorts down enough for her cock to be fully freed from its fabric prison and moved into position above Blake. She bit her lip as she guided her cock between Blake's thighs. She wanted to take her time but she knew that if she did she would just receive another admonishment from Blake. Yang rubbed the head of her cock all along Blake's wet lips and took an extra moment to get in position. Since she was pretty much on her own, she had to take her time to make sure that she didn't accidentally turn this into an anal scene. 

Just as Blake opened her mouth to tell Yang to hurry up again, Yang pushed herself into Blake's warm pussy. Yang could see Blake's shoulders tense up as she held in a breath and did her best to not show any reaction to her sudden full-ness as Yang plunged into her as deep as she could. Even though they had planned out the scene already, there was a part of Yang that wanted to fuck Blake so hard that the faunus couldn't help but react and break the scene. She figured she could do it since the faunus was just as hungry for her cock as she was for Blake's pussy.

Yang started a bit slow, partially as a way to savor each thrust in and out of Blake's tight pussy but also due to the fact that this was actually kind of an awkward position to fuck in. She was willing to do anything for the camera, though.

"Hurry up. Fuck faster." Blake called out to her. She mostly managed to maintain an even tone but her voice wavered a little bit, almost like she was fighting the urge to say something much dirtier and more erotic than her brief order had been. Regardless, Yang did as she was told and sped up her pace. With one hand, she squeezed Blake's ass and spread the cheeks apart to give her a better view of her work. Seeing Blake's tight asshole excited her but she knew that she had to be patient because they hadn't planned on any anal today.

Yang slid her other hand beneath her own bra and pulled out her breast so she could fondle herself a bit for the camera. She pinched at her swollen nipple and rolled it between her thumb and finger. She tilted her head back and let out a groan.

"Keep it down back there, I'm trying to focus." Blake called out, her voice wavering a little bit more this time. Yang grinned. Even if Blake wasn't going to say it, Yang could tell that she was doing a good job.

Yang knew that the scene wasn't meant to be too long so she repositioned herself a bit. She put her hands on Blake's waist and pinned her down so that she could really lean all her weight and strength into pounding Blake as hard as she could. The first hard thrust elicited a sharp inhale from Blake but she still didn't break character and remained focused on the race. She had hoped to get _some_ kind of reaction out of Blake but she could feel that she was running out of time. Part of her eagerness for this shoot had involved teasing herself - but not letting herself cum - for several days prior and it had put her on edge before they had even gotten started.

"Oh fuck" Yang muttered as she felt the first telltale twitch of her cock. 

"Oh are you- ugh okay fine, come over here and give it to me." Blake rolled her eyes and did her best to sound resigned. It took Yang a moment to remember what Blake had wanted but she worked through her climactic haze and did as they had planned out earlier. She quickly climbed off of the faunus, and off the bed entirely, and got down so her cock was at about eye level for Blake. Blake glanced away from her game just long enough to take the head of Yang's cock into her mouth but flicked her eyes back to the screen just as quickly. Yang gripped her cock and started to stroke it but it only took a few motions for her to feel the pulsating throbs of an orgasm. Blake let the cock out of her mouth and Yang let out a series of loud moans as she sprayed her load against the side of Blake's face. Yang did her best to aim away from Blake's eyes - she had gotten cum in her own eye once and wouldn't wish that upon anyone - but the way her muscles twitched and her cock throbbed made it difficult for her to aim properly. Yang gave a quick pause to her rapid stroking whenever she felt more cum erupt from her cock. Once she felt the orgasm subside, she inspected her work. Almost all of the cum had landed on Blake's face with only a little bit landing in her jet black hair, and she had successfully avoided getting any in Blake's eyes. A few stray drops of the milky white substance dripped down off of Blake's chin and onto the floor below. 

"There, are you happy now? Now get out of the way, I'm almost done." Blake licked her lips and tasted a small bit of the cum but didn't otherwise acknowledge the facial.

"Thank you so much babe, I love you." Yang smiled, leaned down, and placed a kiss on Blake's messy cheek. She licked her lips and tasted a bit of her own cum as she pulled back. She climbed up back over the bed and towards the door so as to avoid going between Blake and the television screen.

" _Yes! Score!_ " Blake shouted as her game let out a series of sounds to let her know that she had placed first. Yang quietly giggled and made her way to her dressing room.

Once Yang was in the small room, she started pulling off her clothes the rest of the way. She paused for a moment when the last of the clothing was on the floor and admired herself in the mirror. Her round breasts, the defined muscles all across her body, her still-hard cock. She was _hot_. She lightly gripped her cock and gave it a few more strokes. While she had enjoyed working with Blake again, it wasn't the most fulfilling scene she had done and so she had hoped to rub one out quickly before getting dressed and heading home. However, that plan suddenly changed when she looked in the dressing room mirror and saw a certain faunus show up in the doorway.

"Hey you." Blake said with a grin. Her eyes drifted down and saw Yang's hand freeze mid-stroke. "Here, let me help you with that."

Blake moved over to the small countertop in front of the mirror and hopped up on top of it. She pulled her skirt up and quickly discarded her panties. This time, Yang didn't need to wait to be told what to do and as soon as the woman spread her legs, she got between them and pushed her cock back into Blake's eager pussy. Blake had come away from the scene even wetter than when they started so Yang slid inside of her with ease. Yang immediately got into a rather quick rhythm and gripped the edge of the countertop to keep herself steady while Blake pulled off her shirt and bra and haphazardly threw them across the room. She left the skirt and kneesocks in place when she decided it'd be too much of an interruption to bother taking them off. Yang kept her eyes locked on Blake's and looked into her eyes while she thrust harder and harder into the woman. Neither of them cared that they had left the door open or that their moans were probably loud enough that anyone in the building could hear them. 

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang and dug her fingernails into the blonde's back. She let out a series of loud moans and groans that had been pent up while they were filming. Yang moved her hands to Blake's hips and pulled the woman in as close to each other as they could get. Their breasts pressed against one another, their nipples teasing against each others soft flesh. Blake hooked her feet behind Yang's back, intent on not letting the woman go before she decided they were done. Her hand slid up to the back of Yang's neck and she pulled her in for a kiss. Just as quickly as their lips pressed against each other did they move apart so that their tongues could taste each other and fight for dominance of the kiss. Yang's cum was still splattered across half of Blake's face and it smeared across both their cheeks as they passionately kissed.

"I thought I heard something." The sudden words broke the pair out of their trance. Blake looked over Yang's shoulder at the doorway and there stood Coco with another camera. "I swear, you two are the horniest women I've ever met. We just finished filming and you're already at it again." she said as she entered the room with her camera already filming.

" _This one_ " Blake slapped a hand against Yang's ass for emphasis. "got me so worked up but didn't even have the common courtesy to make me orgasm so-" Blake had a sharp inhalation as Yang pounded her particularly hard a few times. "So now I'm having her make up for it."

"And what about you?" Coco pointed the camera towards Yang.

"I'm always horny when I'm around Blake." she groaned and punctuated the statement with another passionate kiss.

"How's she doin', boss?" Coco turned the camera back to Blake.

" _Fucking great_ " Yang felt the walls of Blake's vagina tense up when she answered Coco's question which energized her to go even harder. It wasn't much longer before Blake was overwhelmed with pleasure and threw her head back as her body began to convulse. Her thighs quivered and her pussy squeezed down on Yang's cock over and over as she felt each wave of her orgasm crash against her body. She let out a long, loud, wailing moan as her juices squirted out all over Yang's cock and thighs. 

Yang's pace slowed down as she felt her own climax coming over her. She pulled out of Blake's pussy and both of the women reached for it to begin stroking. Blake's hand managed to grip the shaft first but Yang still placed her hand overtop of Blake's and together the two gave Yang the last few strokes she needed to reach another orgasm. She bit her lip and kept her eyes locked on Blake's as she felt the familiar throbs flow through her cock again. Her cum sprayed up across Blake's torso, the highest of it landing on Blake's breasts and most of it covering her smooth midriff with a few errant drops landing on Blake's black skirt. Blake slowed the stroking down and squeezed along the length of Yang's shaft to get every last drop of cum out of the blonde. She wiped the last drops against her body and unhooked her legs, ready to free the woman from her position but Yang gave a smirk and didn't move quite yet.

"You only gave me a taste earlier but I think it's time I got a full meal." she said with a wink. She knelt down between Blake's legs and leaned in to pick up where she had left off at the start of all this. Her tongue pushed between Blake's folds and teased at the woman's clit before plunging into her pussy. She tasted _delicious_. Blake let out a sound that was half laughter and half pleasure-filled moan. She put a hand atop Yang's head as the blonde worked at her pussy. Her eager tongue moved all across Blake's pussy, never staying to play with any one spot for too long. Blake felt her next orgasm coming on quickly, partly due to Yang's skilled tongue but also because her first orgasm had left her yearning for more as soon as possible. 

Blake's grip on Yang's blonde hair tightened as she let out more powerful moans to signify that her next climax was here. Her body quivered once again and her thighs squeezed down on Yang's head but the woman's tongue didn't relent and kept up its assault on the faunus' pussy. She threw her head back and leaned against the mirror and let out a moan louder than any other that had echoed down the hall yet. When the pinnacle of her orgasm hit, she felt more of her sweet juices spray out, this time covering Yang's face and flooding down her neck and chest. Once Blake's body stopped convulsing, Yang stood up and gave the faunus another kiss.

"Okay." Yang paused and grinned at Blake. She wasn't just happy to have gotten to fuck Blake again. And it wasn't just a satisfaction of bringing Blake to another powerful orgasm. Yang felt Blake's juices all across her face and wore it like a badge of honor, as proof that she had been a very good girl. " _Now_ we're done." she said with a smug smirk. Blake giggled and wrapped her arms back around Yang's neck and pulled her in for a few gentler kisses.

"Aaaaand cut." Coco called out. Blake's attention momentarily snapped over to Coco - she had honestly forgotten that she had been there filming the whole thing. "You two work really well together, you know that? The fans are gonna go wild for this kind of behind-the-scenes stuff." she said as she poked at some buttons on her camera. Blake turned her attention back to Yang and resumed her slower, more deliberate, kisses. Coco glanced back up at the pair and paused for a second. 

"Am I going to have to start filming again? Or are we good to go?" All three women laughed at Coco's question.

"No, I think we're done." Blake answered.

"For now." Yang added, her hungry gaze locked on the woman in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhh I'm sorry this took forever to post! Depression is a motherfucker, y'know? I know I had posted a different chapter 3 a while ago but I wasn't really happy with how it turned out and threw it in the trash. It's made me kind of reconsider the format of this fic that I had originally planned and it might just be a bunch of horny stuff from now on? I'm not entirely sure, we'll see.


End file.
